Predator south Armagh bandit:
by THE CITY HUNTER
Summary: In south Armagh Northern Ireland a SAS team is hunted by a unknown alien.


Predator south Armagh bandit:

(This is my first time writing a script so tell me what I did write and what you liked and what I need to improve on I hope you enjoy it)

Northern Ireland 1997 a SAS chopper flies through South Armagh "Bandit County" the song "long tall sally" blasts out

Sam: "Hey bill I go to my friends house and I say man you have a big house, man you got a big house he says why did you say it twice I say I didn't it was echo that shows you house is so big".

Bill:"man that joke is so bad and dry I need a glass of water"

Captain:"ladies cut it we got some Soldiers to hunt"

But it is not just them that are the only hunter's one ultimate hunter comes for the game. National riots in Armagh, Rioters attack the police fighting is everywhere. In one street a police car accompanied by two officers speeds down and stops the two officer jump out and run to a soldier.

Ryan:"What the hell is going on?!"

Soldier:"It has not been a very nice day there is riots everywhere don't know why but two RUC officers drove write into a IRA stronghold a sniper killed one and wounded the other luckily the RUC got to cover but the guy is bleeding out fast"

Ryan:"How many IRA guys?"

Soldier:"About three Guys equipped with sniper rifles and machine guns"

Ryan then runs to a nearby car then he gets a C4 and plants it underneath the car then Ryan tells the soldiers to cover him as he runs to the driver seat he starts the engine and accelerates the car then he leaps out and drags himself to cover then he sees the car ramming into the House where the IRA are hiding then with speed he detonates the C4.

Ryan:"RUN!"Yells Ryan as he covers behind the smoke and runs to the door and kicks it down and he aims his gun at one startled IRA member and shoots the other member flees the area Ryan gives chase but the member is killed off by a sniper. After the ordeal Ryan steps outside and looks as a helicopter lands as British soldiers leap out and cover the area. A captain runs toward Ryan and barks.

Captain:"SAS team here for support!"

Ryan:"Well you took your time it is almost evening anyway don't worry everything has been dealt with"

Almost everything has been dealt with but no one knows that an invisible figure looks over them standing on the rooftop the figure then sees everyone going to a nearby police station it chuckles.

8:00pm at the police station only three officers and 8 soldiers are there as the rest of the men are sent for the fighting elsewhere.

CPT:"Alright our chopper is coming we got trouble everywhere in NI we have to go" As they all gather outside for the incoming chopper the invisible figure waits for the chopper to hover, as it is landing the figure presses some buttons on his wristwatch then an EMP pulse activates causing the chopper to crash but also all the lights go off. The figure leap down uncloaks himself then impales a nearby startled soldier and which the soldier gives out a blood curdling scream the rest of the soldiers open fire everywhere, one yells that the lights are not working, the Predator jumps on the light post using darkness as its camouflage it while shooting it Plasma cannon at a car causing fear among the soldiers.

Sam: "Fuck it get to the station!"

As the last soldier runs in he closes the door behind him panting.

Duke:"What the fuck just happened!"

Bill:"Ok who is not here so we can find out what the hell is going on"

After doing a quick count they find out Ryan is not here

Uwais:"man Ryan just got killed by that thing now what the hell we do?"

CPT:"Alright I guess why none of our shit is working because whatever that thing was it activated some sort of EMP device at least our guns and our flares work so at least we can use them officer Jake where is the nearest human ground?"

Jake:"There is An outpost about 20 miles to far to walk no people her I guess the people here went out somewhere."

Uwais:"Unless that thing got them too"

CPT:"Alright this is what we do Sniper you go on this rooftop covering as Duke grab a grenade and chuck it at the car in the back this will cause a diversion the rest will plant bombs and mines everywhere while firing flares everywhere then Sam and Bill will get to da chopper and find survivors then we can kill this bitch"

At everyone gets to position the predator sets up its own little toys putting mines in the alleyway and waiting for its pray then suddenly a car explodes and everyone comes rushing out. At first the Predator is startled but then analysis the situation then leaps on the rooftop. As he leaps bill runs into a mine and is mutilated.

Uwais:"Guys I am planting bombs in the car" he yells

As the whole place is illuminated in flares everyone looks for the hunter the predator with his Combi stick chucks it at the sniper dismembering him. Bob runs into a net trap getting trapped in the net.

Bob:"Help me! Help me!"He yells.

As help arrives the predator records his scream then the predator gets a napalm weapon and fires it at the two officers and the soldier engulfing them in flame. At that time Uwais sees the predator jump down he takes aim and fires injuring it but the predator fires a disk cutting Uwais arm, Uwais then runs inside the station crying in pain, as he cries the predator menacingly stomps behind then with a single flash cuts his head off. The CPT and two soldiers run in to help but they are two late they see the skinned body that was Uwais.

Dan:"Man we are fucked" He cries but willingly follows the captain. As they approach a corridor leading to the exit the predator uses its disk killing the soldier but leaving Dan and the CPT unharmed they both leap in separate direction and run. Dan crawls to the freezer but the predator follows using its heat vision but then Dan crawls into a room and hides in a tin foil room the predator confuses that it has lost track with its pray switches vision to a heart pounding vision then seeing Dan it swiftly kills him. The CPT runs to the exit and gasp for breath outside then the predator walks outside he then gets an idea with all the flares out the night is his cover he activates a car bomb causing a confusion then activating his flare he leaps from cover shooting the predator the predator gets injured but counter attacks with a plasma blast causing the captain to lose his grip and cause him to tumble the predator leaps near a car and prepares for the kill the CPT seeing the opportunity gets his detonator and says:

CPT:"Say hi to Jesus for me you fucker" And he blows up the car the predator is then hurled into the air. The CPT gets up and looks at the pile of green blood and he hears a human scream he nears the sound he sees a mask on the floor and as he picks it up the predator comes out of nowhere and impales on his Combi stick the predator the roars while holding the head of the CPT thereafter it walks towards its ship laughing.

THE END.

(This is my first time writing a script so tell me what I did write and what you liked and what I need to improve on thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it)


End file.
